imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
German Empire (I
The Greater German Empire is an empire ruling over most of Central Europe. Although it is very similar in merit to historical Germany, the histories of the two are very different; The Greater German Empire rules over Germany, Austria, Bohemia, and Hungary and has the most colonies in Africa as a result of the Great War by 1923. History Dissolution of the Teutonic Order (1000-1550) The Crusade of the North, perpetrated by the famous Teutonic Knights, is remembered today as one of the biggest military failures in history. The Order only managed small gains against the pagan Lithuanians until 1300. It was then that Lithuania came under Personal Union with Poland, making it a de jure Catholic nation. Succession just did what the Teutonic Order strove to do in hundreds of years of war with Lithuania instantly. The Polish-Lithuanian Union spent the next 250 years fighting war after war with the Teutonic Order. Loss after loss, the order was eventually driven back to a small state in East Prussia. The Order was dissolved and the Duchy of Prussia was now effectively a mere vassal to the Polish-Lithuanian Union as of 1550. Duchy of Prussia (1550-1768) The Duchy of Prussia from its capitulation to its freedom by the Norse was very politically inactive. Poland-Lithuania hadn't expanded since the collapse of the Northern Crusade, so the Duchy had no real obligations to meet. Then, in 1600 the Norse expansion into the Baltic gave the Duchy an opportunity worth waiting all that time for. The Prussians broke their vassalage informally and allied themselves with the Norse. The Prussians had a very effectively-trained military but poor weapons and armor at this time. By 1610, the Norse unlocked the potential of Prussia by giving it quality weapons and armor. Using the gift of the Norse, Prussia lead a very successful military campaign, retaking West Prussia and capturing Polish provinces from Tuchel down to Silesia. The Duchy effectively regained any and all prestige that may have been lost when the vassalage was informally cancelled by winning many battles with Norse iron and Prussian tactics while being outnumbered by the massive Polish-Lithuanian army. The Norse annexed the non-Prussian Baltic regions and most of the region in general, but they allowed for Prussia to keep the swath of land it had fought for. 1700 marked the end of the War of the Baltic and the beginning of Prussia as a regional power destined to rule over most of Central Europe. Once the war was officially over, Prussia went back to inactivity as the Duke of the time was very unambitious after the massive success. In 1717, the Norse Civil War begins and the Duke of Prussia dies. The heir to the Duchy was much more active than his father and quickly sent his army to assist the Monarchic faction, still recognizing its alliance with the Norse crown. Upon the Civil Wars' end, the Duke was accepted into the Holy Roman Empire as he requested. Kingdom of Prussia and Elevation to Holy Roman Emperor (1768-1820) Some 41 years later, Prussia had managed to claim the thrones of three states in the Holy Roman Empire: Brandenburg, Pomerania, and Saxony. This, among various other acts taken by the Duke, elevated Prussia's status to a Kingdom of the Empire. Upon his unexpected death in 1768, the three thrones were inherited by his son, the heir. Incidentally, this meant that the new King also inherited a seat as an elector of the Holy Roman Empire. Aside taking part in Imperial elections, the new King was like his grandfather. Taking very little action to expand Prussia's influence, Prussia simply remained a strong eastern German kingdom with even more potential, but lack of ambition keeping it from achieving great heights immediately. Nearly sixty years later, however, Prussia got its chance and its monarch willing to exploit it to become Holy Roman Emperor. As most of Europe battled Napoleon, the Monarch built upon Prussia's influence and military. Austria, Prussia's only real rival in Holy Rome, was busy fighting (and losing) the war with Revolutionary France. these losses tarnished they Austrians' prestige. Upon the loss of Italy to Napoleon from Austria, Prussia successfully took the throne of the Holy Roman Empire in 1820. German Unification under Prussia and the Emergence of the German Empire (1820-1915) Utilizing his built-up military and influence, both further bolstered after becoming Holy Roman Emperor, Prussia began rapid expansion in Germany. The steam-powered Industrial Revolution only strengthened the momentum of the massive and sudden expansion. By 1840, most of Germany was under the direct administration of Prussia. The rest were mostly subordinate states, with only a few independent duchies here and there with the exception of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. 12 years after the massive peacetime expansion, Austria-Hungary attempts to dissolve Prussia in an attempt to resurrect its hegemony over Central Europe. The Norse saw fit to renew its old and nearly-forgotten alliance with Prussia. Shortly after the war began, Prussia drafted the first designs of the steam cannon. A practical design was made only a year after development had begun. The mass production of the gun quickly turned the war in Prussia's favor and Austria-Hungary was fully occupied by 1865. Victory was so certain that the King of Prussia had officially announced the formation of the German Empire a year before peace was signed. Under the Treaty of Slazburg, the newly-formed Germany was to annex Bohemia and Slazburg. Austria-Hungary was dissolved into two separate kingdoms, both forced under the personal union of the newly-crowned Kaiser of Germany. As the advancement of steam power proceeded, tensions rose in Europe. As the Treaty of Amsterdam was announced, Norse-German relations solidified as the Dual Monarchy came to be. The inevitable happened; the Great War had begun in 1898. At first, the war went on as everyone expected: the deadlock between the two sides was nearly unbreakable. However, something fascinating was discovered in Germany. German scientists had discovered that oil, bought from the Norse, could be refined. The results were astonishing. Among other products, oil refinement produced petroleum, which found to be an amazingly efficient fuel. Newly-designed combustion engines were produced in all German factories that had previously produced steam engines. Using the French battlewagons as a base, the Germans developed the first landships ever. These landships were more than instrumental in the eventual defeat of the French. The peace signed in 1910 gave a significantly large amount of French colonies in Africa, but had Germany had a more ambitious ruler the Germans could have easily demanded a much more harsh treaty. Greater German Empire (1915-present) The Greater German Empire is officially only 15 years old. It was announced upon the inheritance of Austria and Hungary to the newest monarch of the Norse and Germans, and assigned to complete German Administration under the Chancellor in 1915. The incorporation of Austria into Germany marked the last major German state to finally unify with the rest of Germany completely. This was a very symbolic success for Germany, which had finally been completely unified (Minus Alsace-Lorraine and northern Holstein, which are both heavily discussed in German Nationalist conventions). Thus, the formation of Greater Germany became official as per Chancellor von Mecklenburg announcement of Austria's integration into the German Empire. Seven years later, Germany sparked the Second Industrial Revolution as domestic uses for the combustion engine became evident with the success of the Suez canal and its relatively quick construction. Category:Countries Category:I&B4